Awakening Bella
by Mockingjay Rose
Summary: Bella Swan always wanted to be immortal. When she happens to meet Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri offers her immortality. Will she accept? Will she fall in love with Dimitri? What about Edward? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Awakening Bella

**Yo, people. This is my first crossover and one shot. Enjoy!**

"You are staying human."

Even though she had heard these words plenty of times, those words still felt like a slap.

"But I'm eighteen!"

Bella tried to argue, but the stubborn vampire held his hands up with disinterest. He gracefully glided across the room to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"See you later," he said.

Bella watched as Edward jumped out of her window and vanished.

"Edward!" Bella called after him. Edward was too far away from her, to hear her voice. Bella collapsed on her bed and thought. Suddenly, she put on her joggers and left the house. It was raining outside, but she didn't care.

"I still don't get why you want me to stay human," she muttered.

Bella ran into the forest and kept going. Deeper and deeper she went. Finally, she could not run anymore. Panting heavily, she sat underneath a large tree.

A nearby branch snapped. Immediately, Bella felt a pang of fear. Standing before her, was…

A human.

A gorgeous human.

The gorgeous human smiled at Bella. He had oddly shaped teeth. His dark hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. Bella couldn't make out the details of his face. The darkness of the forest made him hard to see.

"A human, in this forest. What a wonder," he said.

Bella shook. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was very scared. She wanted to scream and get Edward's help. But being stuck deep in a forest wouldn't help.

"What do you want-t," said Bella shakily. She tried to sound as brave as she could, but she failed miserably. The man laughed darkly.

"Your blood, human."

He was VERY scary. Did he say that he wanted her blood? Then he wasn't human. Was he a vampire like Edward?

_Not Edward_, she thought, _this is an evil vampire. Like James and Victoria._

The vampire snapped a few branches easily and edged closer to Bella. She shrank away. The man laughed again.

Bella opened her mouth to let out an insult. The vampire was suddenly too close.

Too close.

She reached into her pocket where her trusty pepper spray stayed in.

Sadly for Bella, the vampire smelt the pepper before the even took it out.

"ARGHGHGH!"

He shoved her into a tree. Bella kicked him as hard as he could. Her blow hit his knee, which would have taken down any human, but this was a VAMPIRE. He did not waver a bit.

"HELP! NO! DON'T! WHO ARE YOU? NOT ME!"

For the third time, the man laughed.

"I am Dimitri Belikov. Not that it'll matter to you."

"You are a vampire," breathed Bella.

"So? Are you telling me that you have some fanged friends? Haha. You're very funny, human."

"I do…"

Dimitri studied her face. "You look like Roza…" he muttered under his breath.

"Roza?"

"That's none of your business!"

Bella gulped. "If you're going to kill me, then do it fast! I'm not going to stand here and-"

Dimitri slammed his hand on her mouth. "I'm giving you two choices. One, you'll be my dinner. Two, you turn Strigoi." _She looks like Rose. Since I can't have Rose, I want this girl, _he thought.

"S-strigoi?"

"You seriously don't know what a Strigoi is? Didn't you tell me you had fanged friends?"

"Edward…not Strigoi."

"Then is he a Moroi?" Dimitri was excited. Moroi blood strengthened Strigoi.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Edward is just a vampire. Not a Strigoi or Moroi or whatever."

Dimitri's fangs slipped out as he moved closer and closer to Bella's neck. "Have you decided?"

"Vampire," the word came out of her mouth before she knew it. Then she was terrified. Edward had told her how painful it was when the vampire venom flowed through a human's body. She wasn't ready. But Dimitri's fangs were already piercing Bella's neck.

"No!" she exclaimed.

It was too late, however. She felt her blood being sucked out of her body. Wait…_sucked? _Edward had told her that the vampire was to put venom in the human's blood. Then how come her blood was being sucked from her?

Suddenly, the most unexpected feeling came. Bella felt golden joy and bliss flow into her. She closed her eyes with happiness. Until…

Until her body was drained of blood.

Dimitri cut himself on the arm and fed Bella a drop of his own Strigoi blood. He watched as the tiny drop fell into her mouth and down her throat. It was done. Soon, the girl would have a second life.

Bella became Strigoi.

**Did you like it? Did you like it? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening Bella

**Yo, readers! This story was meant to be an one shot, but I've decided to write another chapter! Actually, I've planned to make this story a four shot. Go on, start reading!**

Dimitri waited patiently for Bella to wake. There was still an hour before the sun was fully gone. The dark, thorny forest protected them.

Bella shifted slightly and then snapped her eyes open. Dimitri could see the lovely red rings around her eyes. He watched as she stood up and turned to him, her throat burning with thirst. She studied him for a full minute, before she charged up to him with great Strigoi speed.

Dimitri stopped her with one simple movement. She fell onto the forest floor and whimpered at his blow, and charged up to him once more.

This time, Dimitri pinned her to the ground. "I. Am. Not. Food." He said.

Bella wailed and kicked him hard on his side. He lost his grip. Bella rolled away from him, as fast as a dhampir. Dimitri stood there, eyeing her closely. When he knew what she was doing, he raced after her, catching up with her in a few seconds. They were only meters away from outside.

"What are you thinking?" he demanded.

"Go away! I'm thirsty! There are humans out there!"

But Dimitri grabbed her and forced her to go back into the heart of the forest. "The sun," he explained, "is harmful to our kind."

Bella bared her fangs at him. "I'm _hungry. _I'm going to _feed_!"

"At least go and wait another hour. The sun burns us."

"As if! Vampires shine in the sun!"

"They don't."

"They do!"

"Which vampire kind does? Dhampirs? No way. Moroi? Definitely not."

"Edward shines in the sun! He's a vampire! Now let me go!"

Then, a very angry Edward Cullen found his way into the forest and ran into Dimitri. He was inches from his face.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Bella."

"I awakened her. She's mine, now."

"She's no vampire! Look what you did!"

Dimitri's voice was dead calm, "She's Strigoi."

"What?" exclaimed Edward. He slammed his fist at Dimitri's face, but being the badass fighter, Dimitri stepped aside and twisted Edward's arm until it ripped off.

"She's mine," said Dimitri.

Edward licked his torn off arm and glued it back on with his venom. Then he attempted to attack Dimitri the second time.

He didn't have that much luck.

Bella gave a war cry and leapt onto Edward, sinking her fangs into his neck.

"Bella! What the hell?" his yells were replaced by soft moans as Bella's Strigoi endorphins kicked in. Dimitri stared at them with wonder. Then he dragged Bella away from Edward, before she finished him off.

"You," he said to Edward, "How on Earth did you do that? Glue your arm back on, I mean."

Edward was all dreamy from the feeding that he didn't hear what Dimitri was talking about. Dimitri repeated his words.

"It's a secret," he replied dreamily.

With them both distracted, Bella ran up to them again and drank the rest of Edward's blood. Edward fell onto the ground like a dead animal. Satisfied, she climbed up a tree and hummed to herself.

"What did you do that for?"

"I was hungry."

"Oh, little Strigoi, what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever. As long as I get blood, I'm good."

Dimitri looked back at Bella. Yes, she was similar in appearance to Rose.

Rose. Dimitri missed her so much. But he had to get away from her. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Bella, we're going to Siberia."

**Siberia! I know Bella is a little off character here. I hope you liked it, though. Review! I'll update when I reach 20 reviews. Note: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**

**Maxxie Luver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, readers! I've reached 20 reviews. Thanks for those who reviewed! I've written another chapter, just as I've promised. This one is getting a bit interesting… It involves the Volturi, fighting and fleeing. Enjoy!**

"Not so fast."

Dimitri pounced at the speaker. In less than a second, his right hand was around the intruder's neck. The intruder was a little blonde girl with milky red eyes and she was wearing a dark cloak. "One move and you're dead," Dimitri told her.

Behind him, Bella gasped. "Jane!"

Dimitri gave her an odd look. "You know this girl?" Then he turned back to Jane. "Mmm… You don't look human to me… I wonder if you are one of those weird vampire people we met earlier…" Jane gave him a happy smile, which resulted in Dimitri bellowing in pain. Then he collapsed.

"Hello, Bella," said Jane in a dead voice. Jane quickly flashed her signature smile, but Bella did not scream and fall, like Dimitri had. Jane frowned.

"Your powers don't work on me," said Bella.

"They don't work YET."

Bella shrugged casually. Dimitri slowly got up to his feet, cursing. "What are you, girl?" he growled at Jane.

"She's a vampire," said Bella. "So what do we do now?"

"We'll kill her."

Bella flew at Jane with unbelievable speed and clasped her hands around Jane's neck. Jane tried to dodge, but Dimitri pinned her down, keeping her in place. Then Jane touched her Volturi pendant. Immediately, three other cloaked vampires leapt out of their hiding places in the forest.

"Kill them both!" yelled Jane.

"Aim at Jane, Bella! She can't hurt you!" shouted Dimitri.

Bella tightened her grip on Jane's neck. Jane's eyes rolled back. Bella picked up her unconscious body and threw it at another vampire, who was busy fighting Dimitri. The force of the throw knocked him out. Two down, two to go.

A vampire shot past, knocking Bella out. Dimitri kicked him, and raced after the remaining one. Seeing his companions defeated, the last one fled.

"How long was I out," asked Bella.

"Two minutes."

"What do we do with the Volturi now?"

"Volturi? The four "vampires" were called the Volturi?"

"Duh! They 're like the royal vampires in Forks."

Dimitri made a face. "Royal, huh? Stupid vampires. They think they're so cool, but nothing is better than being Strigoi!"

Bella walked to Jane's unconscious body. She pulled back her dark cloak and pierced her skin. She could hear Jane moan softly. Bella drank. The fight was tiring.

"What the…?"

Dimitri grabbed Bella's arm. "They're stirring. We need to hurry. The sun's gone down. It's safe to travel."

They raced out of the woods, heading towards Siberia at last.

**I really like this chapter. It's short, I know, but hey, short chapters are cool. This is the second last chapter of this story! Remember, I've planned this as a four shot fanfiction. Please review!**

**Maxxie Luver**

**Question: I'm sort of getting sick of my pen name. Should I change it?**


	4. Chapter 4

Awakening Bella

**Yo, readers. This is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I had so much fun writing this and the previous chapters.**

They ran at night, avoiding other Strigoi. Dimitri appeared slightly weakened, after fighting Edward and the Volturi.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked.

Dimitri ignored her. Bella might look like his Roza, but she was nothing like her. He regretted Awakening Bella. Why didn't he just drain her blood and leave? But those eyes…

Besides, having another fighter under your command can always come in handy. She had already proved that.

"Are we there yet?" repeated Bella.

"We're almost there. Now shut up," Dimitri snapped.

They went for another few hours before Dimitri suddenly stopped. He was gazing at a building. Bella opened her mouth to say something, probably another extremely annoying "Are we there yet" but Dimitri slammed her mouth shut. Bella whimpered.

"My family lives here," he told her, "and no, we are not staying here."

Bella nodded and the two Strigoi continued running until they reached a street.

"Are we-"

"Shut up!" Dimitri hissed.

With his super hearing, he sensed someone coming. He leapt up a tree with grace. Bella, however, who just discovered how to blow raspberries, didn't.

The girl that quickly came into view was fully alert. Her face was twisted and she looked like she was about to puke. She met eyes with Bella and instantly, she fished out a sharp silver stick from her front pocket. The girl moved as fast as a vampire as the raced forward…

…with her hair flying…

…wielding the stick expertly…

…and stabbed Bella in the heart.

Bella collapsed onto the ground, her insides burning. She caught one last look at her mysterious murderer. They had the same eyes, the same hair, a similar face… Suddenly, Bella recognized her. She was the one Dimitri talked about. The girl who he had fallen for.

With her last breath, Bella said, "You're Rose Hathaway."

Rose glared at Bella even when it was obvious she had died. She hated it when the undead knew her. She pulled her silver stake out of Bella angrily and stabbed Bella again to let out her anger. Then she stood up and did a 360. Her face was still twisted and the nausea wouldn't go away.

She wanted to curl up into a ball and hide. The pain was so intense. She wanted to scream, to thrash around wildly. Anything. She'd do anything to relieved the nausea.

But that was the moment when Dimitri jumped down the tree and knocked the stake out of her hand.

"You!" said Rose.

"Roza," said Dimitri.

Rose was too stunned to move. She had travelled to Siberia to kill this vampire. She had finally reached him. But it seemed like Dimitri was going to be the one to kill…

Was it all for nothing?

Dimitri punched Rose's head, knocking her out.

**That's the end of my story! If you've read Blood Promise, you would know what happens next to Rose and Dimitri. If you haven't read it, well READ IT! It's an EPIC book. **

**How was this final chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading. I love you all.**


End file.
